


❇Rough Night❇

by Works_of_art



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Angst, Batman Needs a Robin, Batman References, Bottom Jay, Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC Comics Rebirth, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Superheroes, Teen Titans as Family, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: Jason needs to find a way to keep the nightmares at bay, something or someone who could just help him get one night's rest. He takes it into his own hands and turns to his savior for help, drinks start to flow and then things kick it up a notch.|In this Kon didn't get shot after saving Jason|
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	❇Rough Night❇

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely loving Titans so far! Really liked Jason and Kon together and I felt like this deserved to be written, I do so hope you're enjoying the show and I hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> I know my writing for Kon might be a little off and I apologize, I'm used to him acting more like his YJ counterpart, not a clueless cute jock. But I still hope it's good~
> 
> {Oh this is also dedicated to my best friend Maddy who needed JayKon smut in her life so enjoy habibi}

The same damn thing over and over, constantly replaying in his mind. Each time he felt his breath hitch, a gut-wrenching scream, then the wind flowing around him. Every, single, night. He tried to run from it, tried to drown it out in whatever bullshit meditation poses Bruce had taught him but it still stayed the same. Except in each dream Conner was never there, no one was, just him and the crushing weight of his decisions. Fuck.

  


He opened his eyes as a slow curse groaned out of his mouth, no use trying to sleep. For some reason tonight was being especially brutal, he needed to escape it. Definitely not lay in bed and try to ignore it. So with reluctance he pulled on his boxers, then some shorts and some random black tank-top and he left his room. His private and safe domain. Nowadays it was the only place in the Tower he felt free from Dick and the others, he already saw himself as a failure but oh no! They just had to reinforce it. He crept to the kitchen as his mind raced ahead of him, come to think of it there was only one person who hasn't been a dick to him. Just one who so happened to be his savior and look at that, his lips curled into a soft smile as he saw the half-Kryptonian sitting on the couch. Just staring out the window.

  


The street rat let out a light cough as he went into the area, opening up a cabinet and taking out a big bottle of tequila. With two cups. "Hey supey, you gonna stay over there all night?" He asked, briefly testing the waters as the innocent man turned his head. Basically snapping him out of whatever dream-like state he was in, shit did Jason understand that look. It became annoyingly familiar. The raven tilted his head like a puppy, seemingly at a loss with a response.

  


"No?" He answered, although it was much more as a question but that didn't stop Todd from pouring the glass. Conner got up for his spot and headed over, immediately making Jason want to down a couple more drinks. Fuck the alien was wearing a _painfully _tight tee, the grey sweats only completing the outfit in Jason's mind. His inappropriately dirty mind, so he fucked around with dudes on the off chance who cares? It only happened when he really, really wanted it. He was mainly in it for tits but when a specimen like Kon came along, well... fuck.

  


Jason downed the first cup with a burp as the other gave him a more confused look, he couldn't figure out what the hell this man/thing wanted. He looked like a confused toddler on steroids. That could so happen to bench press Bane himself. "The hell you looking at?" The man argued, not fully investing enough spunk to make it sound like a threat though. He couldn't help but smile at Conner's confusion.

  


See, unknown to the team, unknown to _Jason, _Kon didn't get most of this stuff. What he did know he got mixed up, for some reason all he knew was that alcohol didn't mix well with him. "Why are you drinking that? It's for grownups when they aren't feeling well," he stated plainly before getting cut off by Jason's incredibly loud laughing fit. He was practically bent over on the table from laughing so hard, the alien gave a couple of chuckles too, cutely trying to fit in before Jason leaned in.

  


"Oh well see now we gotta fix that, don't be a pussy have a drink what was it... Conner? C'mon you have my word! No harm will come to you from this drink with me," he smiled as he handed it over to him, cautiously the other picked up the glass. Examining it thoroughly, getting a whiff just to make sure before looking back at Jason, the now smiling man in front of him and bottoms up. Maybe it was the heat of the moment or maybe Jason just peer pressured him but the shot was down the hatch as a nice rosy tint flushed on Conner's face. "I'm so proud of you man! Good job now the first part is done," he cheered as Kon debated throwing it back up.

  


Nonetheless, Jason kept the drinks coming, for him especially, Conner was proving to be a delightful distraction. "Why aren't you sleeping like the rest of your friends?" Kon asked as he begrudgingly took another sip, wondering if his "mother" would be proud or disappointed in him.

  


Jason flashed him an eye roll, rage flickering in his expression at Kon calling these people his friends. They're nothing but a bunch of assholes, everyone is a fucking asshole. Bruce sent him away, Dick is proving his name true and the rest are following the fucking leader. Like a damn circus. "They are not my fucking friends," He snapped quickly, seeing Conner get slightly defensive he brought it back in. Downing another glass before manning up. "Sorry... they're not my friends okay? They treat me like, like fucking shit, Dick damn near let me fall. I guess I was lucky."

  


"Why?"

  


He looked him over as if it was obvious, which it was, just not to Conner. Like most things. "Because for once, a decent person caught me, that being you genius. A-and I'm up because I just can't sleep, got things on my mind. You?"

  


The young hero was slightly shocked, this punk called him decent, that was one of the closest things to a compliment he's gotten so far. He let out a bright smile at it before continuing. "Haven't done much sleeping, you guys have a really cool Tower! Not exactly comfy though" He replied to which Jason smiled, he waited till Conner took another drink before going for it. The worst thing is this innocent guy turns him down and he'd just jack it to go to bed.

  


"I uh, I bet I could make it comfier" Jason purred as he briefly winked at him, Conner's face quickly heating up at the sudden move. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, he felt funny. Could've been from the alcohol yes but also maybe Jason? Only being born a week ago had its downside, unfortunately having Clark and Luthor's memories didn't really cover much of arousal. Or whatever that wink made him feel.

  


"What do you mean by that" he practically squirmed which Jason ate up, downing another one before classifying himself as unfit to pass a breathalyzer. Jason pushed the drinks to the side, getting up on the counter with a smirk as he placed each one of his legs on either side of the clone. Making the man turn just as Crimson as the 'S' he had worn.

  


Jason looked him up and down before coming to his decision, he'd be lying if he said that half of why he wanted to do this was just to get back at Dick. Finding out your brother fucked with Superman's son in your house? Yeah, that was hella payback for before. There was also of course, the ass. "Let me guess Supes you don't know what's happening. Well, let me explain, see I'm a dude right? And you're a dude. And see us dudes sometimes get really turned on by other dudes and there's always a tell-tale sign," Jason said seductively as he dragged his legs up the Kryptonian, Conner was practically lost in thought before Jason went in for the kill. Moving his foot directly to Kon's crouch as a low chuckle came out of his lips. Conner practically yelping in his touch. "Bingo babe."

  


The alcohol got to Jason's cheeks as they blushed, god what he was feeling felt like a steel pipe. That thought alone could probably make him moan, this was a much better alternative than beating the shit out of training dummies. Conner, on the other hand, was having a much different experience. He gulped and stood up, backing away from the horny boy wonder as he grabbed at his crotch. The grey sweats perfectly outlined his cock as Jason licked his lips, sliding himself off the counter as his shorts rode up him. Exposing his thighs even more when suddenly Kon was having thoughts about them, not really knowing what being horny even was it felt strange to him. All he knew was that he thought he wanted to touch him. Feel them up, place a bite to one of them, it didn't take long with that thinking before the alien was embarrassingly hard. The sweats terribly disguising it as he backed up farther, not paying attention as he fell back onto the couch.

  


"What the hell are you doing to me," Kon asked, slightly concerned with his heartrate as the Robin hopped next to him, still looking him up and down. He was seeing this as a terrific success. Falling off a building was far from his mind and he was actually about to get laid by Supermans clone. Definitely going to his list of best fucks if he could get past the man's nerves.

  


Jason tried something daring, not fully knowing Kon's short fuse as he gently placed a hand to Conner's shoulder. The sudden sensation feeling warm to the touch, instinct kicked in rather quickly from the sudden offense as he grabbed Jay's hands. Pinning them above him as what sounded like a growl erupted from him. "Explain Jason, " he demanded as Jason's grin widened.

  


"Hey hey relax buddy, you're into me that's all" Jason explained with a chuckle as Kon's grip lessened, slowly starting to grasp the concept. Feeling a fire ignite in his stomach he felt it, arousal, by the man in front of him no less. It felt like something _primal, _quickly the farm boy was gone. Far from sight, replaced by something that wanted much less talking. Quickly the sweet alien became a walking fuck machine, with Jason as his target. The foolish sidekick still not grasping the depth of what he was doing, playfully wrapped his legs around the man. See Kryptonian's as a species were known to get on more of the aggressive side when with their lover, but Conner was a different case. Dashingly handsome, a prince charming, if prince charming was genetically unstable that is. So many feelings could rush through the man at once it was startling, something like sex? That new experience, well once his curiosity was peaked it would have to be satiated. "Why don't you let me help you out there?" Jason chuckled as he gave a quick grind on the pipe poking into him, gaining a noticeable moan out of the man as he relaxed slightly.

  


It gave Jason what he needed to gain the slight advantage, trying to force Conner over to change positions, the seduced man followed his lead. Letting the boy wonder flip him over so he was lying on his back, he gave that heart-throbbing smile as he found Jason to be enjoying himself. "S-so what now?" The clone asked in interest if anything, wanting to learn this more than most. Trying to absorb the heat of the moment and take in all he could, which Jason helped him out with. He's quite the teacher after all.

  


"Well hot stuff, start like this..." He lead the clone's hands to his hips, a gasp slipping out of him at the feeling of strength on the end of Kon's fingertips. Something about knowing the man could easily break him was _enticing. _Just another thing that was fucked up with him, except this was in the best way.  


  


Maybe Jason had a bit of a soft spot for the guy, not wanting to be as rough as he normally would, he put his hands on Conner's chest which got the man to smile as he slowly dipped back. Keeping up a circular motion in his lap as he tried to imagine just how big he was, he figured he'd be packing. Being the clone of Superman and all but still, fuck it was a cock to die for. "I like this... a lot!" He chuckled as Jason grinned, his innocence being quite amusing as the boy wonder continued.

  


"You need a little foreplay to make it last" Jason explained as Conner nodded along, letting the slight lap dance continue till Jay shifted again. Touching just the right spot to get a moan out of him as his hands instantly moved down to Jay's ass, cupping him roughly and leading. Needing to feel more of whatever it was, his eyes shut tightly as he dry humped the man.

  


With a moan the troublemaker flung his shirt off of him, really not wanting the extra fabric attached to him as Conner picked up the pace. Letting out what Jason could swear sounded like a whimper, god he could just eat him up. He was perfect soft jock material, innocent for as long as he wanted to be, the biggest guy in the room but also the softest. Not referring to right now of course, soft wasn't relating to anything at this moment. "K-Kon hold on" he urged as he felt the clone's grip tighten, gently pushing back on his chest as an indication that Conner directly ignored. He heard him whisper what sounded like '_more', _it practically brought him to purr, but he really didn't need alien jizz all over his shorts right now. Not when the party just started. With a bit of a harder bump, he managed to snap Conner out of it, the other quickly looking down to see what he was doing and apologizing before Jason hushed him, leaning in as he licked his lip. "You know how to kiss Supes?"

  


A memory flashed briefly in his mind, high school, '94. Some girl... Betty maybe, had him pushed up against a wall, he remembered her lips on his, the soft and warm feeling of them. This was before he was brought back of course, realizing that wasn't his, it couldn't be. Probably his fathers, so many memories he could barely tell which were his or not. "Maybe? I don't remember it's fuzzy" he answered slightly puzzled before he registered that look on Jasons face, his eyes were relaxed yet filled with want. Probably from the drink, he was so close their noses could probably touch, fuck he was gonna kiss him.

  


"Well Conner let me refresh your memory" he purred as he grabbed the other's shirt, before the clone could add on Jason pushed them together. Tasting the strong drink on his lips was... erotic to say the least, he let out a slight groan as Jay licked his bottom lip. The feeling going straight to his crotch as Jay toyed with him, nipping at his lips till they were plump and red. Acting on instinct Kon brought his hand up to tangle his fingers in the twinks hair, pulling firmly as he pulled Jason up slightly, deepening the kiss with a moan as Jay seized the opportunity. Slipping his tongue in, sparing a second to catch his breath as Conner got more dominant, tasting the alcohol still lingering on Jason's tongue as he bit at his lip.

  


He'd never admit it for fear of his reputation but Kon's tongue was making him dizzy, fully straddled in his lap and letting the clone tongue fuck him. He practically had his tongue all the way down his throat and he was loving it, unfortunately for Conner Jason was still a human. In need of breaks to breathe and all. "God, you're a fucking natural" Jason panted before diving back after him, Conner wrapping his arms around him to support his back as he kissed back. There might've even been a proud smirk on his face as he continued peppering him with kisses, grinding again slowly to show Jason he was still pretty interested in that.

  


"I'm glad you like it" He wooed as he felt compelled to move the kiss lower, dropping his lips to the smooth olive skin of Jason's neck before taking a bite. Making the other curse as he began licking the bite mark, sucking gently as a dark hickey appeared. Not even sure what it was Kon was more proud he made it happen, found the blemish pretty on the other as he continued working his way down. Jason wanted to turn the tables and leave some on him but he'd lose a couple of his shiny pearls trying. Add that to the cons of fucking a Kryptonian he supposed.

  


"Not so hard you fucker" Jason teased as Conner looked up at him, he looked as if he saw right through him. It being incredibly obvious how into the bites Jason was, Kon felt him up, from his ass to his abs. Even his picks before he placed a kiss to one of his nipples, as much as Jason loved the attention he was dying to get on with it as he backed up a bit. Placing a kiss to Kon's lips before continuing down, looking at him in judgment of the clothing blocking his chest. "Do you mind Conner?"

  


He snapped back into it and rubbed the back of his head, a small apology fluttering out of his lips before he quite literally ripped his shirt off. Damn near making Jason drool as he licked up his abs, the son of steel being just as hot as he imagined. "You're... hot Jason" Kon moaned out as he tilted his head back, it took him a little to finally get the word he wanted to describe Jason. **_Hot_**_. _Quite a good way to describe him as the hero smiled against the clone's warm skin.

  


"Just you wait big guy, " he placed another moist kiss to his v-line before cupping the man's balls through the heavy fabric, squeezing slightly and grinning at the groan that came from Kon. He looked back up at him as he placed a kiss to Conner's covered cock, getting the clone to blush intensely as Jay teased him. If he knew what blue balls were, that's what he'd say. "Want me to help you out with this?" He purred as he buried his face into the man's crotch, nuzzling gently as the virgin whimpered.

  


Kon's face looked like he was already in a euphoria, nodding strongly at the sensation of Jason grabbing hold of him. "Y-yes please, more just keep it up," unconsciously giving Jay an impromptu thrust which he chuckled at, licking at the cloth before getting on with the show. Pulling the horny Kryptonian's sweats down just enough that he came propping out of it, Jason's eyes widened slightly before he let out a low coo. "I-is that a good thing?"

  


"This is a fucking amazing thing" Jason retorted before taking Conner's length in his hand, giving him a nice slow pump as he shivered under his touch. Jason felt a sense of pride knowing he was the first person to get to play with the big boy. First-person who was hauntingly close to tasting him, as far as the Robin was concerned tonight was more than a success. Offering his services to Conner was definitely the right choice. "Dude you're fuckin' packed" Jason chuckled before pressing kisses to his inner thigh, still not giving him the satisfaction he wanted. Jason quickly got the message when he felt the grip of the other in his hair again, fuck that was turning him on. Even more if possible as Kon forced his head over to where it should be, getting Jay to snicker. "Aw come on are you that needy?" He teased before Kon tightened his grip, getting a quick groan from the boy wonder.

  


"Stop please, I really just want you to do it," he said with some sternness, a mask behind the fact that he was incredibly shy over this. He wasn't fully sure what "it" was but he knew that Jason shouldn't be able to talk right now, and the devilish fucker caved. Pressing a kiss to the perfect head of the clone's cock before sucking gently, the alien moaning as Jay prepared himself. Giving Kon a few extra strokes before he went down on him, swallowing as much of the man as he could as Conner let out a gasp that quickly turned into a squeak. Jason slurped his way up as he kept eye-contact, licking a circle around his dick until he popped off.

  


"If you're too loud Dicky will come in, trust me he's not gonna be happy" Jason warned before spitting on Kon, palming his sensitive head as the other practically squirmed, panting heavily as he listened to the hero. Breathing through his teeth to keep himself from being nosy as Jason opened up again, the sight of thé Batman's sidekick happily taking as much of him as possible was too great a sight. A slight gag escaped him as Kon let out a shaky breath, thrusting himself in farther than Jason was planning so that he hit the back of his throat. "You may have one of the biggest dicks I've taken to bed Supes," Jason said after a couple of light coughs, the nightlight wasn't coming close to hiding the beautiful pigment of Kon's cheeks upon hearing that. It probably spread to his ears too.

  


"It's so warm..." Conner moaned as Jason let him grab his head, using him as one would use a Flashlight to please themselves as he helped Jay go down on him. "F-fu..." He moaned breathlessly as Jason flicked his tongue over him again, the feeling of Jason's moist, warm mouth was like heaven. Jason popped off of him momentarily to reach under the couch cushion, pulling out a small bottle of lube he had stashed there for such an occasion.

  


"It's called fuck big guy" Jason cooed as Conner whimpered again, the robin palming him as he helped himself out of his shorts. The boxers becoming uncomfortable on his own erection as the Kryptonian kept up his panting, sweat glistened off of his chiseled chest as he covered his eyes with his arm. Trying to find a way to control whatever was happening to him as Jason chuckled, the deep sound making it's way to Kon's ears like and erotica.

  


Jay got his boxers down and opened the cap, still impressively with one hand he gently squirted the cold fluid over his hole. Gasping at the sensation before it turned to a light hum, putting one of his fingers close to his hole he circled himself. Toying carefully with the prized goods before slowly inserting one digit, he wanted that hottie inside of him as soon as possible. Conner removed his arm open hearing the moan leave Jason's lips, a light panting remained as his face darkened. A truly embarrassing color as Conner watched him go deeper inside, his eyes practically lit up with ecstasy as the word easily rolled off his tongue.

  


"**_Fuck"_**

  


  


  


Jason spared a moment to move the attention from Conner to himself, having his face buried to the side of Kon's dick as he inserted another finger. Moving his face to let out the much-needed moan into the impenetrable skin, he dug deeper as he kept up his panting. The clone found his hand wrapped around his cock as he kept up the strokes Jason was providing. The robin almost felt proud as he prepared to push a third inside before his arm got swatted away.

  


Looking up at Conner with _want _in his eyes as the Kryptonian slid his hand down Jason's bareback. Moving, and ultimately removing the man's hands from inside him as he used two of his own, spreading apart the other before looking down at him. A smile coming across his face as he roughly shoved the two of them into the sidekick. "You do don't you, you like it when I do this" he purred as he curved his fingers inside of Jason, getting the boy to let out a scream that was less than muffled. He'd be lying if he said his eyes didn't almost tear up as Conner put his other finger in him. "You sound _cute" _he cooed as he dug deeper, not fully sure what he was searching for but he knew that as long as Jason kept moaning he was finding it.

  


"Fuck! Conner you're... fuck that's deep" he moaned out as the man brushed up against a bundle of nerves that were in desperate need of massaging. Slowly the alien withdrew his fingers before thrusting them back in, keeping up a steady pace to go along with Jason's curses. It was practically torture, opening his eyes to see Kon's dick right there and it still wasn't in him, that was too much for the Robin.

  


"So pretty," Kon said as he lifted Jay's head to bring him to a kiss, the other letting out a slight moan as Conner pulled his fingers out. His ass finally fucking ready for what Jason's been longing for this entire night.

  


"Just fuck me clone-boy" he groaned as he fluttered those pretty eyelashes at him, if there was one thing Conner understood clear as day. It was mating, or breeding if you'd prefer, Jason certainly did. He flung his sweats off of him and picked up Jason, their erections brushing up against each other momentarily. The feeling of being in such strong hands, it felt so fucking safe. That's what he wanted, for once in his life he wanted to just feel safe. They locked lips again, hungrier than last time as Kon held him in the air. Jason wrapping himself around Kon to straddle him appropriately before he was mere centimeters away from his hole. Kon set him down on the counter as he lined himself up, the slick from Jason's saliva being enough lube already as he pushed the head in.

  


The brave boy wonder tried to put up a good front as Conner hollowed him out, the muscular man letting out what sounded like a growl as he forced all of his length in. Jason, letting out a shiver that was followed by a yelp buried his head in the crook of Conner's neck. Placing a sloppy kiss as the clone pulled his length out. "This is the best! I-I love it" He practically purred as Jason let out a smile, his breath still heavy as Superboy pulled himself out, chuckling as he trusted back in.

  


Jay wanted to comment on him, tell him his ass was something he knew he'd love. Or that's what was to be expected with sex with him, unfortunately, he couldn't come up with something clever as the clone started his onslaught. Grabbing a hold of his hips with a bruising level of strength as he pulled him in more, moving him to the edge of the counter-top as he leaned in. Letting out a moan at the squelching sound that echoed throughout the kitchen at him slamming his way back in. "Jason you're... _warm__, _and _so_ good" he whispered into the other's ear as Jay quite literally gasped for his breath.

  


Jason tried his best to help out whatever way he could, keeping quiet was almost completely out the window as he was pretty sure anyone could easily hear the slapping sound the connecting skin was making. Over and over he thrust into the boy, barely knowing what to do besides keep up with rhythm as Jay unraveled in his care. True, this is exactly what he wanted. A night where he could get dicked down so well he forgot about what was plaguing his mind, currently the only thing he could think of was how he could swear Kon was as deep as his guts. Still, it wasn't enough for the horny little bird. "Fuckin' harder Kon, I _need_ it" he damn near whined into the alien's ear before giving a teasing lick to the lobe, bucking slightly as he rode the Kryptonian.

  


Taking the order as followed he did just that, hovering up slightly as he pushed Jason back onto the counter, holding his back for support before climbing onto of it. Damn near breaking the thing if it was cheap. His eyes glowed a faint red as he rammed himself deeper into Jay, the downward angle being a perfect shot to his prostate as he took out whatever frustration he had on him. The Robin biting his lip at the feeling as he clung to Kon like his ass depended on it, arms around his neck as the clone kept up his preferred pace. Which was dangerously fast. Jason barely having time to breathe without Kon plunging himself deeper into him. "**_Fuck_**yeah f-farm bo- mph shit!" he cursed, biting down harder as Kon found the perfect piece of skin to sink his teeth into. He could feel the heat in his stomach as he braced himself on the kitchen-top, ignoring the small piece of tile that cracked under his knees as he sucked on Jason.

  


"I-I feel like I'm gonna explode," he panted as Jason cherished the moment. The welcome feeling of a drop of blood leaving his neck as he listened to Kon's breaths become more uneven. Fuck he was dying to see how much juice this guy had in his tank.

  


"T-trust me big guy keep going, " Jason cooed as he met the man's eyes again, flashing him a wink before the other didn't contain himself. Letting his lips drop to Jason's as he continued their battle from before. The insanely hot image of Conner with _his _blood smeared on the alien's lips burning into his mind as he found his hand wrapping around himself. Trying and failing to match the quick hard thrusts Kon was giving him with his pumps, he was already so desperately close to unraveling.  


  


"Fuck Conner I'm gonna c-" he groaned out as his climax washed over him. A thick, warm, white shooting out of his cock and falling over practically everything. Including the counter. He continued his string of moans and curses as he pumped himself dry. Barely managing to open his eyes as he heard the shout that erupted out of the Kryptonian.  


  


"Damn... J-Jason!" He shouted mindless as he pushed himself as deep as he could into the man. His head buried in the nook of his neck as he filled him up, mouthing at the bites he left on him as he rode out his climax. Surprising even the young man as he continuously pulsed inside him, a low moan coming from Jay as the alien pulled out of him. The stache of cum he left inside of the hero dripping out onto the counter as they both caught their breaths. Conner taking a moment to boyishly smile as he slid himself off the counter-top. "What was that?" He seemed extremely intrigued, with right of course, his memories only being educational or traumatic had not really taught him much about the joys of the flesh. If he stuck with Jason though, well the Robin was sure he could catch him up to speed.

  


"That... was fucking amazing is what it was Kon" He chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, wrapping an arm around the clone to pull him in for a kiss. Relishing the taste of him before answering his actual question. Having the man watch him drag his finger down his own body, his own cum smearing over the digit before he dropped lower. Mixing it with the mess of sweat and cum that was below him, he brought it to his lips and let out a low groan as he sucked the mixture in. "And that... would be an orgasm, aka one of the best things in the world" Jason cracked a smirk as he watched Kon's face light up with what seemed to be glee. He was glad he could make his night worth it, even more so that the clone wore him out almost completely. He didn't mean to... _use _Kon in a way but he needed to sleep, desperately, getting laid was always a good fix.

  


  


He gently nudged Kon off him as he grabbed the almost forgotten tequila bottle, taking a deep gulp of the burning liquid before slowly retreating. It took a minute before realizing suddenly leaving after cumming was a dick move before he properly said goodbye. "Look you really know how to treat a guy Conner, _well more just dick one down, _so... you ever up late again and need to bust out a nut," he snickered, "just sneak your way into my room and let me know." The light purr that Jason always had a way of emitting when he talked in such a way got Kon's face to heat up.

  


Poor thing didn't want to even mention that he had no idea what "nut" Jay was referring to but Jason saw that on his face. Gesturing to his chest and the soft glaze across his abs he repeated himself. "Nut, jizz, cum, same thing hot stuff, remember the offer," Jason said before he turned around, leaving the quite happy clone to himself as he wiggled his jizz covered ass to his bedroom. Not caring about the clothes he had abandoned as he headed straight to the shower. Letting the warm water wash over his body was probably one of his best ideas, while he was in there the aftereffect of a Kryptonian on his ass set in. Probably meaning he'd have to lay it easy on his legs for a bit as he left.

  


While he was gone, Kon did a little cleaning of his own, throwing the leftover clothes down the chute and cleaning up the glasses he was left back with what he was doing before. Which was nothing. Before Jason came in he was just... scanning, looking out on the life of the city that he was able to hear. Knowing that Superman was out there, his father, who didn't even know him. A bunch of thoughts were battling around in his brain. Except now he had another problem, he knew what to do when he got horny. Which Jason easily underestimated, so it only made sense that to his surprise. Upon leaving the bathroom a completely naked, unfairly attractive, devastating fuck-machine was laying his bed.

  


Innocently flashing Jason a smile as he tilted his head, the covers' obvious tent was Jason's main attention as he dropped his towel and crossed his arms. "A-again?" Kon asked shyly before Jason willingly hopped onto the bed and crawled ontop of him. Smiling as he nodded happily. Damn aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed cause I know Kon certainly did ;)
> 
> Also just a quick PSA my next fic is going to be the Stucky part 2 piece I had promised, thanks for the love on that one and if you haven't read it I suggest you do, should be up by the end of next week. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Anyways have a nice day and if you have any comments or notes, let's hear it, don't see there being a part 2 to this but if you guys like it I might think about it? Let me know~♥


End file.
